Eva
Queen Eva, ''"The Timid"','' or simply '''Eva, is Queen Ava V's twin sister, a seal-point Siamese cat, and a reformed villain. Jealous of Ava's position of power, she hatched a plan to steal the Friendship Heart while her sister was busy with Dot's Friendship Ceremony. She ends up breaking the Friendship Heart in two and accidentally sending Ava to the Big City. She escapes capture with one half of the jewel, leaving the other half in the heroes' paws. Her and Ava's parents were known as Queen Melissa I and King Leon, but they were never seen or even mentioned in the show, so it was believed that their parents were deceased. Determined to become the next Queen of the Pocket Kingdom, she does everything she can to recover that half and keep Kate, Magic, and the Royal Guards from bringing Ava back. As fate would have it, however, this dark obsession led her to end up as the Petbuster's prisoner. The events after "The Homecoming", she reformed and is now one of the protagonists. She is described to be a sleek, cream-furred cat with smoky markings, and icy-blue eyes. When she was possessed, her eyes were dark blue. In VanillaFlare's drawings and series, she is seen and described to have a pink nose, rather than a black nose in the original series. Voice Headcanon Voice: Vanessa Kirby Personality * '''During Possession: '''Eva's defining characteristic while being possessed by King Blake was jealousy, since she acted very jealous of Ava, and that's what drove her into doing such bad deeds. That's not to say Eva was without authority herself. She showed it very well when she dealt with her lackeys. Eva was very intelligent, clever, devious and usually devised cunning plans. However, they usually failed (due to Zull and Gort's incompetence). She knew a lot about laws in the Pocket Kingdom (which she still does now), and she knew how the Pocketpedia works. She managed to lure Kate and the Royal Guards by bringing Leo, a Basset Hound, to the Ever Grey Swamp. She even won over the Pet Buster by striking a deal to send him pets in exchange for keeping Ava captive. She was able to detect weaknesses in people, like with the snow leopard protecting the Never Alone Flower. She was also incredibly brave, as she decided to stay in the Ever Grey Swamp, a place other Pocketers fear and would never go to (even Zull and Gort were hesitant). It added to her cleverness because she knew nobody would come to stop her. She also dared to meet Durillia, someone who a lot of Pocketers feared, and she showed no hesitation or fear herself. She was also one full of hatred, as she appeared to have a strong dislike on everyone, including her lackeys, and she hated her sister the most, since during her possession, she had no memory of her other family members, including her and Ava's own parents. In the episode, "Operation Princess", she told Ava that she's hated her for her entire life (which wouldn't make sense), and she even tried to kill Ava in the past by breaking off a large tree branch in order to crush her spine, but only ended up injuring her leg, which Ava believed was simply an accident. It was revealed by VanillaFlare that the reason why Eva did all that in the show was because she was possessed by King Blake. * '''After Possession: '''Eva is somewhat timid, and is an introvert. She isn't very comfortable talking with anyone outside of her family alone, unless she is with her sister or husband, but when it comes to family, she isn't hesitant to talk with her relatives. She usually lets Ava do things first, such as performing a Friendship Ceremony. When it comes to things she did in the past, or King Blake, she gets very anxious, and may occasionally have panic attacks, which contributes to her mental illness. Ava is usually present to calm her down. She is also very insightful, as the Friendship Emerald allowed her to collect any information that would be very helpful in any situation. She also has a hobby of creating various forms of art, such as drawing and painting. The artwork she created are hung at the art gallery of the Tomlin Palace. After "The Homecoming" Many weeks after Ava returned home to Pocketville, Eva remains imprisoned in the Pet Buster's house. Just after she is sold in an auction, she scratches her would-be owner and escapes. She manages to find Krakia, who still has the Communication Shell, and contacts Zull and Gort. Zull and Gort, still terrified of Eva, agree to help Eva get back to Pocketville with Durillia's help. Once back, Eva meets Willis and takes a liking to his rude attitude toward William and the other Royal Guards. She ends up developing a crush on him. Shortly after Milo's arrival in Pocketville, Eva finds out he has a secret crush on her. She tries to continue to act normally around him, but eventually, she begins to like him as well. Whenever Milo goes anywhere, Eva sends Krakia to spy on him because she fears he's cheating on her behind her back. A few months later, Willis' behaviour improves thanks to Bella's class, much to Eva's hidden chagrin. However, she soon finds out that he's only acting that way because he likes Bella. Eva pretends not to be angry, but it isn't long before Willis is ignoring her completely. One day, Eva sings a song around the Crystal Heart, which makes Cadance and Milo begin to suspect her of evil intent. Later, Eva learns that Milo secretly isn't sure he's capable of protecting the Crystal Heart and decides to help him get more confident via tough love. She begins belittling and taunting him, saying he doesn't have the guts to hold his position and someone could take the Heart right from under his nose. This creates distance between them, but it also makes Milo all too ready to defend himself and his inanimate charge. After a month of this, Milo starts accusing Eva of going back to her evil ways. Offended, she tells him about her plan, how she knows it worked, and then runs off, leaving him feeling rotten. She goes to Willis for comfort and says she never wants to be with Milo again. Biography (VanillaFlare's Canon) Eva Tomlin was born in P.T. 2586 (1962), to Queen Melissa I and King Leon. Her siblings are James and Ava. Although she and her siblings are triplets, Eva is the youngest. She was 3rd in line to the Tomlin throne. Eva was a very happy-go-lucky and active cat when she was a kitten. She loved playing outside, especially playing paw-ball with friends. She wasn't that much of a stereotypical princess. But sadly, her father passed away during a battle, which made her, her siblings, and her mother full of grief. Of course, like a lot of adolescents, Eva went through some phases during adolescence, but it was normal. Once again, she, her sister, and her mother also went into a state of grief when James left the family and was presumed dead. But the grief got even worse when her mother, Queen Melissa, passed away from liver cancer. Ava became Crown Princess and inherited the Friendship Heart that her mother once wielded. Eva was in a weak state after the death of her mother, although Ava gave her some compassion. But things suddenly changed... In a dream, Eva met the spirit of one of her ancestors, King Blake III. He told her the following words, "Deep inside you know how much you want the Friendship Heart. All the things your mother told you is futile." But Eva didn't believe him. So, King Blake took control of Eva for a while, which made her whole personality change, as well as having no memory of her family, except her sister, and the happy memories she had with her family. While possessed, she thought she had enough of her sister. Eva found a purple spiked collar for her to wear, and it became her signature accessory. One day, when Eva and Ava were outside at the Tomlin Palace's courtyard playing ball, Eva suddenly skidded to a halt when she found a rope tied to a large tree branch. When Ava was chasing the ball and was under the branch, Eva pulled on the rope to break off the branch so she can kill her sister by crushing her spine with said branch, but the branch only injured her hind paw. When Eva found Ava, she said, "Did you trip, dear sister? You scared me half to death!" Ava told her to get Doctor Copper to help treat her paw, and Eva dashed off to hide under a bush. She said, "This time, you were lucky, but sooner or later, you will be done for..." Eva later met a Rottweiler and Pitbull, named Zull and Gort. They later teamed up with her, although Eva was being harsh towards them. Eva, Zull, and Gort saw the Friendship Ceremony of a Dalmatian, named Dot. Eva then discussed with her sister Ava about tomorrow being Pocketipendence Day. Later that night, in the Tomlin Palace's basement, Eva discussed with Zull and Gort about her plan to steal the Friendship Heart that Ava inherited. She said that when the fountain crystallizes, they will proceed according to plan, and she would finally become the Queen of the Pocket Kingdom. The next day, which is Pocketipendence Day, during Oristolfo's Friendship Ceremony, Eva gets Gort to distract the Royal Guards and Zull to leap into the air to catch the Friendship Heart. However, the Friendship Heart ended up being shattered in two halves, the Magic Fountain's water explodes into the air, and Ava ends up in the Big City. Eva and the two dogs ended up fleeing, and later, Eva got one half of the Friendship Heart. Throughout the period of time when Kate and Magic were in Pocketville, Eva makes a crow, Krakia, part of her group, and Eva forms another plan to get the other half of the Friendship Heart. She even told Ava through the Communication Shell that she didn't become evil, she was always that way, though it wasn't true. She also claimed that she never loved Ava, but it wasn't true as well. When it was finally the day that Ava would come back to the capital, Zull and Gort distracted the Guards while Eva was the one to get the Friendship Heart. Ava did return, though Eva ended up with the Pet Buster. The day after Eva was captured by the Pet Buster, the spirit of King Blake suddenly lost control of her mind, and Eva finally regained control again, her happy memories of her family flooding back, since she had amnesia when she was possessed. Ava wanted to bring back her sister, which she didn't tell anyone except the guards, because the citizens would hate on her. An American Shorthair stray cat, known as Spiral, helped Eva escape her cage and return to Pocketville. Eva was hesitant at first, but she later followed. She eventually returned to the capital safely, with Spiral at her side. However, the remnants of the possession didn't completely leave Eva. She still remembers what King Blake forced her to do, even to this day, which left a mental scar on her that she will never forget, and that broke her sanity into a million pieces. Not only did her depression worsen, she also developed anxiety, and even post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). Eva and Spiral make it to the palace, so Eva could talk to Ava about what really happened. Even though she revealed to them that she was possessed and in a mental state, the Royal Guards still thought they needed Eva to be behind bars, though it wasn't her fault about the crimes. When King Blake returns and causes a threat to Ava and the Guards, Eva finds a way to ward him off, by finding a quote from the Book of Tera. Suddenly, she receives the Friendship Emerald, a brilliant green, heart-shaped jewel similar to the Friendship Heart and the Ocean of Friendship. Coronations were being planned for both Ava and Eva, for them to officially become the monarchs of the Pocket Kingdom. The coronation took place in late spring of P.T. 2609 (1985), at the abbey of the Tomlin Palace. Eva became Queen Eva VII (Queen Eva the Seventh), as well as her sister becoming Queen Ava V (Queen Ava the Fifth). A few days later, Eva met David, a silver lynx-point cat of aristocratic blood. David was very nice and affectionate towards her, which made their relationship become stronger and eventually start loving each other. They get married after a few months of knowing each other, which David becomes the king consort. Eva becomes pregnant with her and King David's offspring. One day, Eva accidentally falls down the stairs during the first half of her pregnancy, which scared her husband. However, the unborn kittens were not affected. After two months of waiting, Eva gives birth to four healthy female kittens, who are named Courtney, Lindsey, Abigail, and Marina. More coming soon Eva: "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" Version Queen Eva VII: "Pocketville: Rise of the Blood Moon" Version Queen Eva is one of the main characters of the series, and she, as well as the other citizens of the Pocket Kingdom, transform into anthropomorphic animals when the barrier between dimensions break due to an extremely powerful villain. Most Dominant Element: Space Appearance: Outfit: Powers: Moon Shadow (does around 60% damage in-game) Eclipse (does around 80% damage in-game) Flying Stars (does around 70% damage in-game) Supernova (does around 90% damage in-game) Ultra Attack: Star Crush (She summons a supergiant star that crushes and burns oppenents, and does around 600% damage in-game) Eva: "Puppy in My Pocket: Black and White" Version Eva, Princess Ava's evil twin sister, is the main antagonist of the series. She and the Pocketville citizens, including Ava, are turned into humans when the Ocean of Friendship takes the form of a sword. She constantly tries to take the throne from her sister, but Ava always stops her. Eva has a final form called Evil Darkness, which makes her one hundred percent stronger and allows her to wield her own sword, the Sword of Darkness. Trivia * The reason why Eva turned evil is because of a deceased family member, King Blake. He told Eva in a dream "Deep inside you know you really want your sister's Friendship Heart. I want you to trick her into thinking that you always have been evil and you never loved her. I know your mother told you multiple times to use kindness, but your mother is nothing but a tiny speck in your eye." But since Eva hesitated, Blake had no choice but to posess and control her body into doing said things. Official Art EvaOfficialArt.jpg EvaandAva.jpg Watching.jpg EvilEva?.png OtherHalfFound.png AvaEvaScene.jpg Watching.jpg EvaHoldingCommunicationShell.png Hiss.png|Hisssss... Eva2.png EvaonaTree.png |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Merchandise AvaandEva.png EvaFigure.png EvaFigure2.jpg Fanart Gallery DrawingQueenEva.jpg RealEva.png|What live action Eva would look like EvaWitch.png|Eva's Myalia costume Screen Shot 2018-07-20 at 8.15.47 PM.png|Created in Create a Cat EvaDrawing.jpg|VanillaFlare's Drawing of Queen Eva VII EvaVII.jpg|Created in Kitten Creator 2 ItsEva.jpg EvaFanart.png|Looks like King Blake is controlling her. Artwork by fairytalekitty Vengeance.png|Artwork by fairytalekitty Outlaws.png|Artwork by fairytalekitty EvaCaptive.png|King Blake has lost control over Eva. Artwork by MIXJ3STIC KingBlakegotherTongue.png|King Blake got her now! Artwork by Anamary the Pikonik MoreFanart.png|Artwork by Anamary the Pikonik PoorEva.png|Artwork by Anamary the Pikonik Queen-Eva-Creation.jpg Drawing.png|Fanart by TheBestBadNewz MidnightEva.png|Fanart by Ultrapixel Theme Song Category:Article list Category:Fanon Page of Canon Characters Category:Feline Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Pocketville citizens Category:Royalty Category:Queen Category:Monarch Category:Reformed Villains Category:Rise of the Blood Moon Characters Category:Tomlin Category:Characters Category:The Amazing Adventures in the Pocket Kingdom Characters Category:Married Characters